Ángeles caídos
by Azazel Black
Summary: Dos almas ahogándose en la soledad que se encuentran una a la otra como a un salvavidas en medio del oceáno desierto. Es mejor que el summary. Es btt cortito y a mi me gusta. Quienes conocen mi estilo de oneshot se sorprenderán Review por favor!


****

-ÁNGELES CAÍDOS-

Solo.

Terriblemente solo.

Tan solo que no es capaz de pensar con claridad.

Tan solo…

.-.¿Tracy?- mantiene el botón pulsado, esperando escuchar la voz de la chica que, aunque sea solo un poco, lo devuelva a la realidad y le haga ver que no está tan alejado del mundo como se siente.

.-._¿Sí, señor?_-pregunta una voz. Pero la respuesta nunca llega. _-¿Está usted ahí?- _insiste. Pero no sirve de nada.

Nunca estuvo ahí, lo sabe, pero no lo quiere admitir. No desde que todo acabó.

Sale en busca de una solución o, simplemente, algo que le ayude a olvidar que ya no le queda nadie que le importe. Sabe que está solo, y le duele. Recuerda a aquel peregrino que osó llamar a su puerta en busca de cobijo y que, al ser rechazado de forma desagradable, sólo pudo maldecir por lo bajo: _no hay mayor desgracia que la suya, señor_,había dicho,_ estar rodeado de gente y sentirse tan fuera de lugar, tan solo._

Solo.

Tan solo…

Antes de ser consciente de lo que hace, echa a correr. Corre bajo la lluvia. La gente lo ve y solo piensa que lo ha sorprendido el temporal e intenta protegerse de la molesta lluvia. Claro que lo hace, pero no es la lluvia lo que le molesta.

El agua traspasa todos y cada una de sus prendas, de sus poros… de los resquicios de su ser. No sabe porqué, pero correr bajo la lluvia le sienta bien. El pelo se le pega a las sienes pero no se molesta en apartarlo. Una vez más, desea volver a ser ese niño que lo tenía todo, más, incluso, de lo que creía poder llegar a desear algún día. Ser ese niño al que no le importó vivir su infancia equivocado… sí que podía desear más…. mucho más.

Un sabor salado llega a sus labios y se da cuenta de que está llorando. Llora. Llora por todo el tiempo perdido adorando a quien no debía. Llora como hace mucho tiempo que no lo hace. Llora por todos esos momentos malgastados junto a la gente equivocada, por todas esas oportunidades desperdiciadas, por todo aquello a lo que nunca dio importancia y que ahora ansiaba más que nada.

Alguien que conoció le dijo una vez que abandonamos nuestros sueños por miedo a fracasar o, peor aún, por miedo a triunfar. Él los abandonó por miedo a perder. A perder todo lo que tenía… y ahora no tiene nada. Ni sueños. Ni familia. Ni amor. Ni si quiera tiene ira. Ni odio. Nada.

Está vacío.

Y no sabe qué hacer. Sólo corre.

**·°¤°·**

¿En qué momento se ha alejado tanto de la realidad?

Sufre porque está sola, pero sabe que no lo está. Entonces¿porqué esa maldita sensación de vacío?.

.-.Genial- murmura sarcástica cuando le cae la primera gota. -Y encima este tipo vive en la otra punta de la ciudad.

Mira el pedazo de papel en el que su jefe la ha apuntado la dirección y maldice en silencio. La lluvia no es el mejor estado meteorológico para su estado de ánimo. No si lo que quiere es alegrarse un poco el día.

Piensa en cómo hará la entrevista mientras echa a correr para intentar mojarse menos. Un maldito premio que nadie conoce dado a una poción de sabe Dios qué. Sabe que es mentira, que es un premio realmente conocido y, por lo que ha oído, la poción es todo un descubrimiento, pero solo desea descargar su ira contra algo.

Además, a ella, lo único que le importa es que cuando llegue a su casa no habrá nadie allí. ¿Dónde están esos hermanos que tanto la protegían de pequeña ahora que ella necesita que estén a su lado? Lo sabe… están viviendo sus vidas, como debería hacer ella misma.

321... 323... 325... 327...¡325¡Encima se pasa de largo!. ¿Qué no podían haberle dado un coche de la empresa, o pagarle un taxi¡Un autobús, aunque fuese! Pero no, su jefe era el mejor administrador que había tenido el periódico. ¡Lógico¡Era de la Virgen del Puño! (N/A para quien no sepa, es una expresión que se utiliza para decir que es muuy agarrado, muy tacaño )

Ya está otra vez descargando ira contra otros…

Encima, ya está llegando tarde. Argg! Corre para entrar por la puerta por la que alguien acaba de entrar y que está empezando a cerrarse. Vuelve a mirar el papelito mientras entra en el ascensor. El séptimo. Pulsa el botón y observa las puertas cerrarse deseando que las heridas de su alma se cerrasen tan bien como esas puertas.

**·°¤°·**

Se sorprende a sí mismo ante el portal de su casa. Entra y sube las escaleras, hasta el séptimo piso, corriendo. ¿De qué está tratando de escapar?. Llega arriba aún más rápido de lo que lo habría hecho en ascensor. Ve como las puertas de éste se abren delante de él y sale alguien de dentro, pero no le da tiempo a reaccionar. Intenta detenerse pero el golpe llega de todas formas.

Cierra los ojos fuertemente provocando que las lágrimas se amontonen y caigan por sus mejillas. Mira a su alrededor en busca de la otra persona implicada en el choque pero no la encuentra, entonces dirige su vista hacia dentro del ascensor y la ve allí tirada, frotándose un brazo.

.-.¡Joder!- protesta ella.

.-.¿Estás bien?- y entonces la reconoce. -¡Tú!. ¿Qué coño haces aquí?.

.-.¡Oh, Dios!- exclama ella, horrorizada. -¿No serás tú el famoso empresario a quien tengo que entrevistar?.

Entrevista… entrevista… y cae en la cuenta. Su entrevista para el Profeta por ese premio que ha ganado por la poción inhibidora de la magia involuntaria. ¿Y la mandaban a ella¿A su casa¿Quién había sido el listo?.

.-.Siéntete afortunada, Weasley- le tiende una mano para que se levante y, del impulso, sus cuerpos quedan peligrosamente pegados.

.-.Afortunada de qué¿de haberme roto un brazo?- lo mira fijamente y se da cuenta. -Espera… ¿estás llorando?.

¿Llorando?. ¿Se ha dado cuenta?. No puede dejar que la pelirroja crea que va llorando por las esquinas e intenta evitar tener que contestar, pero ella no parece querer olvidarlo y se acerca cada vez más a él para asegurarse de que son lágrimas lo que le cae por la cara y no el agua que le moja el pelo y la ropa. Tiene que hacer algo.

¿Pero qué está haciendo¿En qué momento ha perdido la cabeza? Siente como las manos de ella lo empujan lejos de su cuerpo y, antes de que pueda reaccionar, una de esas manos se estampa en su cara.

.-.¿QUÉ TE CREES QUE HACES!- ahí está el temperamento Weasley. -¡NUNCA VUELVAS A BESARME, MALFOY!.

Pero ella luce tan enfadada y hermosa que no puede evitar atraerla hacia sí y besarla de nuevo y, para su sorpresa, tras el rechazo inicial, ella responde al beso.

°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°

.-.Mmm… cada día sabes mejor- dice, mientras la besa cerca del oído desde detrás. -No sé cómo lo haces.

.-.Me ducho a menudo- el chico suelta una carcajada y espera a que ella se dé la vuelta sonriendo. -Si hicieras tú lo mismo…

.-.¿Qué insinúas?- le besa el cuello y hace varias pedorretas como las que se suelen hacer a los bebés.

.-.¡Para, Draco!- no puede evitar reírse a carcajadas.

Él se detiene y se tumba encima de ella. La besa. La besa una vez más. Y otra. Y la mira, casi sin parpadear.

.-.¿Qué?- pregunta ella, curiosa.

.-.Eres realmente hermosa, Ginny- le besa la nariz. Y luego el cuello.

.-.¿Qué te pasa?. Sé que te pasa algo- posa sus manos en el pecho de él y lo separa de sí misma.

.-.No me pasa nada, solo pensaba- admite, finalmente.

.-.¿En qué?- él mira hacia otro lado. -¡Vamos, Draco¡No seas crío!.

.-.Sólo pensaba en cómo empezó todo.

.-.Todo¿qué?.

.-.Todo. Nosotros. Tú y yo.

.-.Si, fue bastante simpático¿no?. Aunque aún me duele el brazo- dice con voz infantil y haciendo pucheros. Él sonríe rodando los ojos y se da la vuelta para quedar recostado a su lado, boca arriba en la cama, y con las manos haciendo de almohada.

.-.No tienes remedio- murmura, sin dejar de sonreír. Ella gira hacia él y se mantiene apoyada sobre un codo clavado en el colchón. Acaricia el torso del chico con la mano libre y él rompe el silencio. -No sabes cuánto he dado las gracias porque hayas llegado a mi vida.

.-.¿Cómo?- ella sonríe divertida. -Nunca creí que viviría lo suficiente para verte tan r…- se da cuenta de que él no bromea y calla.

.-.Estaba tan perdido- continúa, como si no hubiese escuchado a la chica.

.-.También yo, y me has sacado de la soledad en la que me estaba enterrando. No sé cómo voy a poder agradecértelo.

.-.Prométeme que no me abandonarás. Es más que suficiente.

.-.Nunca lo haría- y lo besa.

* * *

-a todas las que siempre me piden un final feliz-

¿sorprendidos por este final? es todo lo feliz q puedo escribir. es bastante tratándose de mi

REVIEW!


End file.
